


New Love’s Gifts

by joanidiego51



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51
Summary: PromptMulder and Scully's first Christmas as a couple. It's awkward and gift giving is really tense because neither of them knew what to get the other because they kept second guessing themselves, but it turns fluffy in the end and the two of them have a romantic moment
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	New Love’s Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underworld_Vampires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/gifts).



> Fox Mulder Dana Scully The Lone Gunmen and Maggie Scully belong to Chris Carter. 
> 
> Jen (underworld_Vampires) Hope you like it!
> 
> Comments very welcome

On a Sunday in December, Fox Mulder sat on his couch thinking about a recent change in his life. His heart beat faster as he replayed this development in his mind. Something he had long wished for which had finally come true. Less than two weeks ago, he and Dana Scully, his partner, and best friend for almost seven years became lovers, confessing their feelings, one afternoon and then finally acting on the intense attraction they felt for so long a week later.

He had been recovering from a medically unauthorized brain surgery arranged by his insane ”father.” CSM removed the alien DNA in Mulder’s brain and had it transferred to his own. Through her efforts and some unlikely help from Diana Fowley, Scully was able to get to Mulder in time, as he laid, left to die, on the makeshift operating table, to save him.

Feeling better, but not fully healed, Mulder was about to visit Scully at the office, when he heard a knock on the door. He pulled the door open to find her standing there, surprised to see him dressed. They discussed several events that occurred since he was home. Both Diana Fowley and Albert Hosteen were dead. Mulder described a hallucination driven dream he had, where it was confirmed to him that Scully was his truth.

Scully had reached up to hug him after telling him that Diana had been murdered. It was upsetting, but not shocking to him. He told Scully that she,( not Diana), was his friend who told him the truth. He told her she was his constant, his touchstone and with a voice, filled with emotion and eyes brimming with tears, she told him he was hers. She kissed his bandaged forehead, with a passion he hadn't felt before and ran her thumbs over his lips.

After Scully left, Mulder had stood in contemplation, thinking of the small boy in his vision and how Scully had reacted to him with something that felt very close to love. He closed the door and went back to sit on the couch,feeling tired, but with new hope in his heart. He was about to lie down when there was another knock on his door. He opened it and was greeted by Scully throwing her arms around him and burying her head on his shoulder. He hugged her back and said,

”Hey, are you okay, Scully?

She looked up at him with moist eyes and a smile and said,

”I’m good Mulder. I just don't feel like going home. I want to stay here with you. Is that ok?”

Mulder smiled warmly, assuring her it was fine, and led her to the couch.  
He brought out two iced teas and they sat back in quiet reflection. In a while Mulder said softly, 

”Scully I know I hurt and confused you by my actions with Diana this past year, but I meant it when I said you are the one I want in my life. I have felt this way for a long time and I can't keep it to myself any longer. You know I love you as my friend and partner, but I am in love with you, Scully. You are the most important thing in my life.”

Mulder had been looking directly in her deep blue eyes as he confessed his love, but then he put his head down and stared at the floor, waiting for Scully to say something to break the silence. She finally slipped one hand over his and used the other to lift his chin, forcing him to look at her. Holding his hand tighter. Scully said,

”Thank you for addressing my confusion and yes, hurt about Diana. You and I had a lot of good experiences together on cases before you got sick, but her presence was looming. I'm sorry she's dead and grateful for her help in saving you, but I can't say I'm not relieved she's not in our lives anymore”

Scully could see a bit of a dejected look forming in Mulder’s eyes. She moved closer to him, put her arms around him, and looking right into those beautiful hazel eyes, she said

”Oh Mulder, I love you too. I also have felt this way for a long time. When you got sick and couldn't talk to me, it scared me. When I told you to hold on, I was terrified I was losing you. Then you were taken from the hospital. God, Mulder, what if I couldn't find you or didn't get there in time. Those thoughts were unbearable. I couldn't hide the love I had for you from myself any longer. And I don't want to keep them from you, either, regardless of any consequences we may face.” 

Mulder was looking at her with blinding love in his eyes. He leaned down and softly kissed her. Scully returned the kiss at first softly, but then more intensely and licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to her and they started deeply kissing each other and soon their hands were roaming over each other’s bodies. Mulder pulled her down on top of him as he laid back on the couch. Scully could feel his hardness pressed against her. She stopped kissing him and he looked up at her quizzically.

”Mulder, she said gently touching his face, I want this more than anything, but there is no way you are ready for this kind of activity. How about we order some food and maybe watch a movie. When you get tired you can change and go to bed.

”Will you stay with me, Scully?” Mulder asked. ”We can just hold each other”

”Sure, ” Scully answered, ” I’d like that. I don't want to be alone tonight, either.”

So after they ate some take out Chinese and watched half of Elf, Mulder and Scully got ready for bed. When he first got home from the hospital, Scully had stayed with him for the first few days, making sure he was alert, changing his bandage, checking his incision for infection, and administering his pain pills. She slept on the couch, straightened up while he was napping, and filled his refrigerator with food. After three days, she agreed he could be on his own. She left him with strict instructions how to keep his wound clean and change the bandage before bed and to take it easy. 

Before they got in bed, Scully inspected his wound and was pleased with how it was healing. He had been taking his prescription medicine and there were only a few left. She told him she was proud of how well he had taken care of himself.  
He gave her a T-shirt to wear. He also put on a T-shirt and some winter pajama pants. They climbed into bed. Mulder kissed Scully lovingly and put his arm around her. She smiled at him and said,

”Good Night, Mulder”

He whispered good night back and within minutes was asleep. Scully gently stroked his head and kissed his cheek. She turned around, holding onto his arm so he was spooning her. She fell asleep feeling more safe and happy than she could remember.

After that night, Mulder and Scully saw each other as often as they could. He came back on desk duty a few days later, then was cleared for Field Work the next week. They caught one case which involved a young man who craved human brains as a meal. The case was gross and sad, but Scully was relieved it was not too strenuous for Mulder. After it was solved and they were home, they went back to her apartment. Mulder and Scully looked at each other, speaking with their eyes. It was time, they both knew it felt right.

Excitement and some nervousness about what was about to happen filled their minds. They sat on her couch and started kissing, exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues. After a while, Mulder put his hands under Scully’s shirt and ran them up and down her soft body.. He found her breasts and swirled his fingers around them through her bra. “Is this ok, Scully?” he whispered. She nodded and started opening his shirt. She made quick work of the buttons and slid it off him. He did the same to hers. They stopped and smiled at each other, Mulder reached behind her and undid her bra clasp. The bra tumbled off her and he took a deep breath saying,. “Scully, you are so beautiful.” He put both his hands on her breasts, caressing them and rolling her nipples around between two fingers. She moaned softly. He kissed her again and moved down and took a nipple in his mouth and sucked and nipped it, then moved to the other one. Scully was tugging at his belt and he moved his hands down to find the zipper of her skirt. They both were panting and Scully said,

“Let’s move this to the bedroom.”

Mulder thought that was a really good plan and stood, offering his hands to pull her up. They kissed their way to her room and stopped by the bed. 

“We’re really doing this,Scully?” 

”We're really doing this, Mulder.” she answered, pulling off his belt.

They undressed each other with gentle hands. Soon, they stood before one another naked, each taking in the beauty of their new lover. Mulder and Scully had seen each other naked in more dire situations, but never like this.  
This felt holy. Mulder put his arms around her and they stood just holding each other for a few moments. He laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Looking down at her lovingly, he said.

”I love you, Scully. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I want to make you feel loved every day”

”I love you too, Mulder. Now how about making love to me right now.” she said with a sparkle in her blue eyes.

Mulder laughed and began kissing her neck and licking her ears. She was running her fingers through his hair and down his back. He slid his hànd down her body over her stomach, teasing her belly button. He slid them further down caressing her Auburn curls. He stopped for a second and looked into her eyes. Her look of love and lust gave him his answer. He pushed a finger in her vagina and found her soaked with arousal. Another finger entered and he rubbed her clit while exploring her sex. He felt her tense up and then she trembled, pushing against his fingers as she came. He climbed back up laid on his side and just held her till she recovered. 

Scully opened her eyes and looked at Mulder laying next to her. She smiled at him and kissed him while reaching down his abdomen. Her hand followed the trail of hair till she was touching his erect penis. She looked down at it. It was dark pink and pressing against her side. Scully turned towards Mulder and wrapped her fingers around his warm cock, glistening with precum. She began to stroke it and Mulder closed his eyes. rubbing her head with his hands and moaning.  
He was getting very close and growled,

”I want to be inside you, Scully. 

She knelt and pushed him on his back,climbing on top of him. Scully moved herself so that her opening was over his penis. She stopped and looked at Mulder, recognizing the significance that this moment had for them. He looked back at her and nodded. Both sets of eyes were moist and stayed on each other as she slid down onto his penis. The pleasure was intense. Scully felt wild and free as she moved with Mulder. Her heart burst with love as if a locked gate was opened. Mulder was experiencing a sexual ecstasy he had never felt before. His hands grabbed Scully’s ass cheeks, pulling her harder against him. Suddenly he froze and then a powerful release of his hot cum exploded into her. He called out her name in his gravelly voice and she found herself coming with him. Scully laid on top of Mulder’s sweaty, delicious body till their breathing slowed. Their relief and joy was palpable. She finally got up and went into the bathroom. She returned with warm washcloths and wiped them both off. Mulder kissed her and put his arm around her waist. They both fell into a dreamless sleep in minutes.

Mulder was smiling at these recent memories and thrilled they had taken this step. Scully seemed relieved and happy too. It was December 19th, less than a week till Christmas. She was meeting her mother for lunch and was going to tell her about the change in her and Mulder’s relationship. He had offered to go with her. Maggie was always loving to him and he thought she'd be glad they moved forward. Dana agreed with him but wanted to tell her mother by herself because she had decided not to fly out to spend Christmas with Bill’s family this year. She wanted to spend it with Mulder.

Soon, Scully was at the door. Mulder let her in and they sat down and talked about Maggie’s reaction. Scully said she was a little surprised but very happy for them. She was completely understanding about Dana staying home for the holiday. Maggie always had a soft spot for Mulder. She worried about the danger of their work but knew for a long time Fox loved her daughter and was fiercely protective of her. She was saddened by Dana’s seemingly chosen loneliness, so was glad she was finally letting this lovely man in her heart. She was also happy that Fox wouldn't be spending the holiday at home alone like he usually did.

Mulder and Scully decided that after tonight, they wouldn't stay over at each other's apartments until Friday, which was Christmas Eve. Then they would spend the whole weekend together. They had work until Thursday, but it didn't seem like there weren’t any cases. Maggie asked to have dinner with them both on Wednesday night. She was leaving for California on Thursday and wanted to see them before she left. 

But, they had tonight. Mulder prepared a pasta dinner, one of the things he managed to cook well. He and Scully enjoyed the meal, finishing off a bottle of Chianti. They talked for a while and then went to bed early as they had work the next day and the wine had made them sleepy. They cuddled and kissed before falling asleep. In the morning, they showered together, had some coffee and toast, and headed to work separately in their cars.

With everything going so well, both Mulder and Scully felt happy and positive. but each faced a dilemma. What would they get each other for Christmas? In prior years, they either didn't exchange gifts or gave each other small things like Sesame seeds and gum in a tiny stocking for Mulder and red and green pencils and a chocolate bar for Scully. Last year, after their haunted house experience with the ghosts, they had exchanged gifts at Mulder’s apartment. He gave her a tube filled with mini bottles of bath products and she gave him a videotape of his favorite monsters. That left them feeling sweet and affectionate towards each other, but nothing more romantic happened between them. This year they both wanted their gifts to be special to reflect the importance of their new relationship and to show how much they cared for each other.

After work on Monday, Mulder was home eating some leftover pasta and doing something he hadn't done for decades. He was making a Christmas list of people he was going to buy gifts for. Maggie was on the list. He would see her Wednesday night and wanted to get something for her. He also wanted to give her something to bring to Bill’s family. He knew Maggie would tell them about him and Scully and he knew Bill would not be happy. But he liked Tara and little Matthew would be almost two, so he thought that getting them something for Christmas would be a nice Olive Branch offering. He had never met Charlie and wasn't sure he’d be there, so he decided not to worry about a gift for him.

But Scully! What could he get Scully? He wanted something personal and meaningful to show his love. He started to write down ideas.

Diamonds- Scully would think it was too much. She hardly wore fancy jewelry. Also, it reminded him of an engagement ring, something he hoped to give her in the future, but it was way too soon.

Sexy lingerie- He didn't want her to think sex was all he cared about and besides seeing Scully in something like that would be more for his enjoyment.

A dog - He always felt bad about Queequeg’s demise and those commercials with a puppy coming out of a box with a red bow were endearing, but he knew it wasn't really practical for her to have a dog. Maybe someday.

Perfume - He loved the way she smelled, but often it was from the lotions she used. He had no idea what kind of perfume she would like. He had a bad memory of sniffing Scully on a case but then deciding it was Detective White’s perfume he liked. He certainly didn't earn any points that time.

He was getting a headache trying to figure this out, so he decided he would just have to go to the big mall in Alexandria called The Potomac Yard Center. I He hated malls, but it wasn't far from him and there were so many stores, he was assured he would find something. He would go tomorrow night. 

Over in Georgetown, Scully sat at her table, facing the same dilemma. She had already got all her family their presents. Bill’s family’s gifts had been shipped, as were Charlie's. He couldn't make it again this year. She would give her mom her gift on Wednesday. But what could she get Mulder this year that would be special enough to show him how much she loved him? Thoughts went through her mind but nothing stood out. 

She was meeting her Mom tomorrow for a quick dinner and shopping trip to the Potomac Yard Center. Shops in Georgetown tended to be expensive and the Alexandria mall had a lot of stores. Her mom was living in her DC apartment instead of her home in Annapolis, which she soon intended to sell. They had moved there from San Diego when her dad got transferred. The house was too big for Maggie, except for when the whole family was home. so she had rented a condo in DC.

Scully thought maybe Mulder would like a new watch. She could engrave something nice on the back. She scratched that thought out quickly. Mulder had a perfectly fine watch and she knew he would think of the watch she gave Jack Willis, her deceased ex-boyfriend who was also an FBI agent. Mulder had seen it after they worked on Jack’s case. 

She thought of a nice piece of jewelry, but Mulder didn't wear jewelry. 

Maybe one of those modern coffee makers? They often had coffee at his apartment but after more thought, she decided it wasn't personal enough. 

She loved him in black jeans, but he had at least two pairs and she didn't think they were worn out. 

She would have to get inspired at the mall.

The next day at work went quickly. They got to work at the same time and rode the elevator down together. Mulder kissed her before the doors opened. She was about to lecture him for breaking the ”not at work rule,” but he made a cute face and put his arms up, so she just laughed and slapped his butt, which made him yelp with glee.

After a boring day of filling out reports and filing, they both were stir crazy. It was 4:00 and Mulder told Scully to leave early. He would finish up and Skinner wouldn't know the difference. Normally she would say no to this, but she was anxious to get to her Mom’s, have a light dinner, and head to the mall. She thanked him, said she’d see him tomorrow, and blew him a kiss before going out the door. That made him smile and he continued finishing their last report. 

Scully got to Maggie’s house. She was surprised to see her daughter at her doorstep so early, but welcomed her with a hug. She asked Maggie if they could eat soon so they could get to the mall. Maggie said sure as they were only having soup and some crackers and cheese. She prepared the food and they sat down to eat. Maggie was too curious not to ask.

””Dana, honey, you seem a bit anxious about this shopping trip. What's up?

Scully was never successful at hiding anything from her mother so she looked up and answered,

”I want to get Mulder something really special and I just can't think of anything. You would think I wouldn't be so stuck after knowing him for 7 years”

”Well, this year is different for you two” Maggie said. Your relationship has changed and you want to show him how much you care by giving him a thoughtful gift. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something meaningful.”

Dana nodded. The two women finished their dinner and were  
off. Being rush hour, the traffic was bad, but because of leaving early, they got there by 6:30. The mall was crowded and filled with festive Christmas decorations. A group was singing Christmas carols was walking around and stopping to sing in front of different stores, and there was a big North Pole display for Santa. Maggie and Dana both loved the Christmas holiday and this brought back memories and smiles to their faces.

They began their shopping expedition. Maggie stopped in front of a shop and told Dana to wait outside. Scully said she wanted to check out a store across the way and they could meet shortly on a bench nearby. Scully entered a men’s clothing store that had lovely, warm looking sweaters in the window. Inside she located them and found a display of the sweaters in Mulder’s size. They were beautifully made and there was a selection of rich colors. Scully thought they all were nice, but her eye caught a particularly pretty green one she thought would look great on Mulder. His hazel eyes changed colors and this sweater was sure to bring out the green in them. She paid and went back into the mall to wait for Maggie. She was pleased with her purchase but still wanted to get Mulder a more personal gift.

Maggie joined her after a few minutes and Scully showed her the sweater. She told Dana it was beautiful. Dana asked her mom what she bought, but Maggie told her if she was good, she’d find out tomorrow. Dana still felt a bit lost and wondered if she could find the kind of gift she really wanted to give Mulder.

They went into a toy store so Maggie could buy one more gift for Matthew. 

”You're going to have such heavy luggage,” Dana laughed. 

She knew her mom had shipped most of the presents to California already, as she had, but she thought it was cute how she loved to shop for her toddler grandson.

They kept walking and Dana spotted a shop that had unusual gifts. They both looked around and enjoyed seeing the various items. Scully came across a table with different sizes and types of globes on it. Her eyes fell on a midsized one of the solar system. The planets and their moons were on it around a fiery sun in the center. There were also constellations. It was dark blue and all the heavenly bodies could light up by flicking a little switch. It was a little expensive, but the store was having quite a good sale, so it ended up being a more reasonable price. Love of the night sky, stars, and planets was something she and Mulder shared. They both loved the stories of the constellations. Maggie agreed it was a great gift for Fox,

” Are you finished?” a tired Mrs Scully asked her daughter. 

”I guess so,” Scully replied without conviction. They began walking to the exit when suddenly Scully said.

”Just wait here for a few minutes, Mom. I’d like to look in that store.”

Maggie nodded and sat in a rocking chair, one of five arranged in a row, and wondered why her daughter was so interested in a store that sold rocks. Dana came out smiling. She told her mom that this was a personal gift for Mulder and Maggie left it at that. It was 8:30 and they both were tired and made there way to the car. At the same time, Mulder was entering the Mall, but neither one saw the other.

Mulder had gotten home at 6:00. He ate the only thing he had in his Fridge, a frozen Mexican dinner, with which he had a beer. He decided he would go to the mall a little later as they were open till 11;00 during Christmas week.  
He relaxed and watched TV for awhile and headed out a little after 8.

Walking into the mall, he groaned at all the crowds still mulling around, the bright  
Christmas decorations and the infinite number of stores on the directory. He knew Scully loved Christmas and remembered why he was here, which improved his mood a little, but he didn’t know where to start. He decided he would get Maggie and Bill’s family’s presents first. He would give them to Maggie to take with her, so he had to keep them on the small side. 

He saw a small gift shop and went in. He roamed around and spotted a table with nice frames on it. He saw a cute blue one that said “I love my Mom and Dad” with little dogs and balls and stars around it. He thought Tara and Bill would like it for a picture of Matthew. Another frame was quite pretty and it reminded him of Maggie. He would give it to her tomorrow with a promise of a picture of him and Scully on Christmas to put in it. Okay, two down, he thought. 

Passing a chocolate shop, he picked up two boxes of assorted homemade milk chocolates, one for Maggie and one for Bill's family. He snagged a bag of chocolate-covered strawberries to bring to Scully on Christmas Eve. Matthew was next. He walked till he gratefully saw a toy store. He went in and soon was back out with a small nerf type bat and ball and a little Yankees cap. The kid had to develop some taste in sports teams, he thought.

Scully's family was done, so now he could concentrate on her. He passed a store called Soma. It had all types of women’s lingerie, but didn’t look quite as sexy as Victoria’s Secret. He felt uncomfortable but forced himself to go inside. A flock of sales reps, all young women, were all trying to get to him. The one who reached him first said her name was Kara and asked what she could do to help him. He told her he would possibly be interested in a pretty nightgown. Kara smiled and asked what size the woman he was buying it for was. Having no idea of Scully’s size in nightgowns, he shook his head and said,

“I don’t know, she’s pretty petite.”

The girl nodded and in a few minutes reappeared with several selections. The first one was a red and black short gown. It was sleeveless and low cut. He reluctantly shook his head. He would love to see Scully something like that but thought it was too soon to buy such a sexy thing for her. The next one was a simple pink nightgown that was also sleeveless but not so revealing. It was nice, but nothing special. Then the girl was showing him the third one. It was a pretty silky gown that went just below the knee. It came in a lovely shade of lilac and had a darker purple bow at the neckline which was not too revealing but enough for a little peek. He was about to say I’ll take it, when Kara said it it had a matching robe. He imagined Scully dressed in it and being able to slowly remove the robe himself. Kara snapped him out of his vision by saying,

“Sir, are you interested in this one?” 

He nodded and made the purchase, pleased to see they wrapped it up nicely for him. 

He continued walking around. He came upon a store with hand made wooden ships. The ships had famous names like The Bounty and had little characters from the book in them. He thought they were cute and kept looking. He saw the boat from Jaws with a replica of the great white shark and the three men trying to catch him. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the next boat. It was Pequot! Inside was Captain Ahab, Ishmael, Queequeg, and Starbuck They were looking down at Moby Dick in the water which was made of a blue substance under the boat. He bought it and left the store smiling. Then he stopped at a card store. On his way to the exit, he saw a store he hadn’t noticed. He decided to go in and get one more thing for Scully. 

The next morning, Mulder got to work early. A coffee and Bran muffin were waiting for Scully. When she arrived Mulder wished her a Good Morning with a big smile on his face. 

“Morning Mulder, oh thanks,” she said spotting the coffee and muffin.

Work was still slow, so they decided to straighten the office and organize files and paperwork. Several times Scully would look up and catch Mulder staring at her. He would smile and then keep doing what he was working on. The morning went by relatively quickly. They had both brought brown bag lunches, her’s a turkey on whole wheat, his a PBJ on white bread. They were sitting by the desk eating when Skinner knocked and entered. He told them Kersh was leaving for a meeting and he also was leaving early, so if they needed anything, call Arleen.

He left and Scully caught Mulder staring again. She shook her head and said,

“Mulder,what?”

“Nothin, Scully, I just miss you.”

“I’m right here,” she laughed.

“You know what I mean.”

“Mulder, it’s only been a few days since I saw you at night and we’ll be spending the whole weekend together in two days”

“I guess I waited so long for what we have, Scully, it feels like wasted time not to be with you when I can. I’m sorry if I’m overwhelming you or smothering you. I don’t want you to get sick of me.”

Scully walked over and locked the door and started to approach Mulder. His eyes were saucers. She reached the desk and climbed in his lap.

“Mulder, you’re not smothering me and I could never be sick of you. I just think it’s healthy to have some time apart. I look forward to spending time with you. It's kind of exciting. I miss you too, but in a good way. I want us to feel secure enough to do things by ourselves or with friends sometimes, like your nights with the Gunmen and my time with my mom. And then other times we can be with those people together. Does that sound okay to you?”

“Of Course it does, Scully. I’m just adjusting and I am happiest when I’m with you. But you’re right, we need some time alone and to do things separately. I would just hope that wouldn’t mean a lot of time apart.”

Scully nuzzled his face and kissed him. She told him she didn’t intend to go without him for any long amount of time because she would miss being able to do this, kissing him more deeply. She felt his erection starting to poke her hip. She stood up and said,

“Down, Boy, Friday will be here before you know it”.

They finished up straightening their office and at 4:00. Arleen called on the phone and said it would be okay for them to leave. Mulder was happy about that because he had to stop and buy wrapping paper and gift bags for the presents he bought for Mrs.Scully and the family In California. He would be able to wrap Scully’s gifts on Thursday. Scully told him to pick her up at 7 and they would go to Maggie’s together.

Mulder was home by 5 pm. His gift wrap featured Santa riding his sleigh past a UFO with an alien saying Merry Christmas from a window.(Bill would enjoy this for sure he thought, sarcastically) He was glad that the candy boxes were already wrapped and the frames were in boxes that were easy for him to wrap. He put Matthew’s baseball toys in a gift bag which he hoped would be easy for Maggie to carry. He filled out and attached gift cards. Simple holiday greeting for Bill’s family and a more personal one to Maggie that thanked her for making him feel like part of the family. 

He took a shower, shaved, and put a splash of cologne on. He got dressed in black jeans ( he wasn’t blind to Scully’s approving glances) and Blue/grey dress shirt. He packed up his gifts, headed out to the car, and drove to Scully’s apartment. When she opened the door, Mulder softly gasped. She was in an off white, lacy blouse and a green velvet skirt. He hadn’t seen her dressed up in a long time and she looked gorgeous.

“Come in, Handsome, Scully said, smiling. Mulder entered shaking his head,

“You look so beautiful, Scully,” he said, leaning down to kiss her.

She kissed him back thoroughly and he asked if she was ready. Grabbing her present and coat she walked to Mulder’s car holding his hand. 

Even though they were just eating at Maggie’s house, they had dressed nicely because they wouldn’t see her for the holiday so this was like a small Christmas dinner. They arrived and rang the bell. She answered the door and greeted them with a radiant smile. This was the first time she and Mulder had seen each other since he and Scully became a couple. Maggie kissed Dana and then gave Mulder a big, warm hug. 

“Hi, Mrs.Scully, Merry Christmas.” Mulder said, somewhat shyly.

“Oh Fox, call me Maggie,”

She took their coats and led them into the living room. Though she wouldn’t be home for the holiday, she had decorated a medium-sized artificial tree, and Mulder and Scully put the presents under it. Mulder had also brought some wine. Soon dinner was served which consisted of salad, beef tenderloins with mushroom sauce, asparagus, and scalloped potatoes. Mulder hadn’t eaten such a good meal in a long time. He tried very hard not to scarf down the food like he usually did, which Scully appreciated, but also thought was sweet. He thanked and complimented Maggie multiple times. 

Maggie wanted to ask him about his mother, but was afraid of a sad answer and didn’t want to upset him. Both he and Dana looked so happy. Mulder had spoken to Teena and told her he was in a relationship with Scully and would be seeing her on the holiday. She hadn't sounded disappointed; they rarely saw each other for Christmas. She had replied,

“That’s nice, Dear. She seems like a lovely girl.”

It was a nice reaction, but it sounded kind of distant. She had been a little strange after Fox’s sickness and brain surgery. She told him she was invited to a friend’s for Christmas dinner so Mulder didn’t feel guilty.

After coffee and Maggie’s delicious Apple pie for dessert, they went into the Living Room to exchange presents. Maggie loved the box of candy and frame Mulder gave her. The fact that he got presents for Bill’s family, considering how her older son treated him, brought tears to her eyes. She put her arms around him and said.

“You have a big,kind heart, Fox Mulder.” 

Scully gave her Mom an attractive, but very comfortable outfit that Maggie could wear on the plane. She loved it. She handed Mulder and Scully gift boxes.  
They opened it at the same time, laughing like kids. Out came two matching pairs of winter pajamas in slightly different colors- red, black, and grey plaid for Fox, green, red, and grey for Dana. Scully thought they were corny but appreciated her mother’s nod of approval concerning her and Mulder’s relationship. Mulder was a little embarrassed, but he got up and kissed Maggie’s cheek.  
.  
It was getting late and Mulder and Scully thanked Maggie and went to the car. Mulder told Scully how much he enjoyed himself and how fond he was of Maggie.

“She loves you, Mulder,” Scully replied

They reached Scully’s apartment and made out for a while. Mulder looked longingly at Scully, but before she could say anything, he said,

“ I know. Just two more days.”

Scully hugged him tight and gave him one more kiss before leaving the car. Mulder watched her go inside and drove away. He was feeling something he found hard to define. Then it came to him, he felt blessed.

Thursday was a short day for all at The FBI unless a unit was involved in a case.  
Mulder and Scully had been case free and leaving early for a good part of the week, which was unusual. There was a festive gathering in the cafeteria at lunchtime. Mulder would have preferred to stay in the office, but he relented and went up with Scully. It was decorated and good sandwiches, soft drinks, and eggnog were available at a buffet table. Mulder was talking to Skinner and Arleen. Scully had walked over to get more eggnog when she heard a voice from the past speak from behind her.

“So, still with that spooky crackpot? I thought you would have come to your senses by now, Dana.”

Spinning around, Scully was face to face with Tom Colton. Suppressing her desire to throw her drink in his face, Scully sweetly replied,

“Why yes, Tom, I’m proud to work with someone who was not only a legend in Violent Crimes but also has a very high solve rate in our current department. Oh and he’s also a very good person, something I can’t say about you. Merry Christmas, Tom” 

She turned and walked away leaving Colton with his mouth open.

She found Mulder and they went back downstairs. After finishing the work of the day, Mulder and Scully admired their cleaner, more organized office. It was time to go. Mulder snuck a kiss before leaving the office. They said goodbye there. The plan was Mulder would come to her place at 4:00 tomorrow on Christmas Eve. They both had collected Christmas movies they loved and would have leftovers from Maggie for dinner. Presents wouldn’t be exchanged till Christmas morning. They rode the elevator up together, but walked to their cars separately.

Mulder got home and took a nap. All this food he was eating lately had left him tired. He woke up around dinner time and opened a can of soup, which was all he was hungry for. After dinner, he got the wrapping paper and a large gift bag.

He took out all Scully’s gifts. Her lingerie set had been wrapped at the store. He was a little nervous about giving her that gift, but he pushed those feelings away. He took out the wooden boat, which was one piece. The little figures were in a small box, Moby Dick was in his box, and the blue piece the boat sat upon was wrapped in plastic. He put all those pieces in the large gift bag. The last present he had gotten for her was in a small box, so he wrapped it with Christmas paper. He hoped she would think it was as special as he did. The bag of chocolate-covered strawberries was also already wrapped, so his work was done.

Mulder picked up the card he had gotten for Scully. It had taken a long time for him to choose one. He wanted it to be romantic, but not mushy. He finally found one he liked. The card had a pretty Christmas scene on it, but not a religious one. Scully was Catholic, but he was not religious, so it would have seemed ingenuine. The picture on the card was set outside. A fir tree was decorated with berries and colorful birds. Underneath was a Fox and a rabbit. The Fox had a bandage on his head and the rabbit had one her foot. The Fox was licking her furry face which was displaying a little smile. Inside it said:

“The best gift we can give someone is to be kind and take care of them when they need you.

Merry Christmas. From someone who will always take care of you and will always need you.

He wrote a personal message and sealed the card. He watched a Sports game on TV. Then he took a shower, put on a fresh T-shirt and pajama pants, and climbed into bed. He thought of holding Dana and smelling her hair. He fell into a blissful sleep.

Dana had bought a beautiful roll of wrapping paper. It was covered with decorated trees with little wood animals around them. Squirrels, chipmunks, and of course foxes sat underneath. She carefully wrapped his sweater, the globe, and the one she loved the most from the rock store. They all had red bows neatly wrapped around them. Scully looked fondly at the card she got for Mulder. It had a man and a woman on it wearing Santa hats, in front of a Christmas tree. The ground was laden with snow. The sky was dark blue with golden stars splashed around it. The woman was standing on a wrapped present and reaching up to kiss the man. Inside it said,

”Whenever I reach up, I hope to always find you there.  
There isn't anything we can't do together.  
Merry Christmas to my favorite person in the Universe.

Scully had eaten her dinner, which was a salad with warm grilled chicken in it. She read till she started to feel tired. She took a quick bath and applied lotion to her skin. After she finished in the bathroom, she put warm PJs on and got in bed. She had to admit she’d missed Mulder in her bed during the last few days. Scully hugged the pillow he would be lying on tomorrow night and found it lacking his intoxicating scent. She sighed but thought of how his warm body would next to her soon and fell asleep smiling.

Mulder woke up, relieved it was finally Christmas Eve and it wouldn't be long he could see Scully. He put sweats on and went for a long morning run, breathing in the crisp winter air. When he got back home he had some cereal and coffee. He showered and went over to see the Gunmen for a few hours. They only recently found out about him and Scully. He received colorful remarks, pats on the back, and a scowl from Frohike. But in reality, the three men were happy for their friend. They held Scully in such high regard and knew how much Mulder loved her. 

Scully woke up and had some yogurt, fruit, and coffee. She cleaned up her already clean house. She put decorations around the rooms including a little Christmas tree she had bought. She didn't put any ornaments on it, wanting to do that with Mulder. She wondered when the last time he helped decorate a tree was. His wrapped presents were under it. She took a shower and changed into comfortable black slacks and a soft grey sweater that had green leaves and holly berries around the neckline. She hung up some mistletoe in different rooms, knowing how much Mulder would enjoy it.

Mulder got home from the Gunmen’s. They had put out a pot of chile and he had eaten a small bowl of it and drank a beer. He packed a bag including the pajamas Maggie had given him and put his presents for Scully in a shopping bag. He changed into jeans and a red hand-knitted sweater Maggie had given him another year that had a reindeer on it. It was time to head over to Scully’s.

Scully put some hors d'oeuvres out so she didn't eat lunch. She had crackers and cheese, vegetables and dip, pigs in the blanket, which she knew Mulder liked, and a little bowl of sunflower seeds. She heard a knock on her door.

Mulder had stopped on the way to get some Bailey’s Irish Cream and heavy cream to whip to put in their coffee later. Scully opened the door and found a smiling Mulder carrying an overnight bag, a shopping bag full of gifts, and a grocery bag. He came in and saw the mistletoe Scilly had hung. He put all the bags on the floor, took her in his arms, and passionately kissed her. It took Scully’s breath away. She always knew Mulder was affectionate and liked to touch her, but she had no idea how romantic he was. This was a very pleasing revelation.

Mulder put his gifts under the tree and they sat down and munched on the appetizers. He asked her if she heard from Maggie. Scully said yes. She landed safely and they were about to have lunch when she called. She told Mulder that Maggie put the gifts he gave the family and told them about the new Mulder/ Scully relationship.

”Oh God, Scully what did Big Brother Bill have to say?” Mulder groaned.

”Well, Mulder, as you would expect that he made some disparaging comment. But Mom let him have it. She said, although she understood his concerns about my safety, my job was my choice and that I was good at it. And every time he was rude to you, it was hurtful to me, and always causes tension. She also told him he was too blind to see what a good person you are and how much you care about me. So if he loves me and wants to keep a good relationship with me, he should respect who I choose to love.”

“Wow, Scully, remind me to get Maggie a much nicer present next time! What did Billy Boy have to say about that?”

“Mom said he wasn't too thrilled, but he told her he would accept our relationship and refrain from any more unpleasant comments.”

“Well, we have to take what we can get. I suppose it’s some kind of progress.” Mulder mused.

They put the food away and Mulder and Scully decorated the tree. He said the last time he remembered doing that was the year before Samantha was taken. He was eleven years old and after that, there was never another Christmas tree in the house. Hearing him say that hurt Scully’s heart. She thought of the lavish tree her family would get and how much fun they had decorating it. She put her arms around Mulder and said that if it’s up to her, he will be decorating a tree every year.

Their plan was to watch a movie before dinner and another one after. Scully chose “Miracle on 34th Street'' for the first one and Mulder chose “A Christmas Carol” with Alastair Simm for later. They were watching little Natalie Wood sit on Santa’s lap. To Scully’s amazement, Mulder had never seen it before. He liked the magic feeling the movie created. 

It was almost 8:00 and time for their dinner. They heated Maggie’s leftovers and enjoyed them all over again. Maggie had given the rest of her Apple pie to a neighbor so they had vanilla ice cream with some of the chocolate-covered strawberries Mulder brought. Before they watched the next movie, Scully said they should change into the pajamas Maggie gave them. Mulder followed Scully into her bedroom, bringing his overnight bag with him. They undressed together. Mulder grabbed Scully and kissed her before the PJs were on. She laughed and playfully ran away from him. He caught her and kissed her again, but then her go and they got in the pajamas. They stood before the tree and took the picture for Maggie. Mulder had brought a camera and set it on Scully’s shelf. It had a self timer to make the shot.

They made some decaf coffee and whipped cream. The Baileys were poured in mugs with the coffee and the whipped cream on top. They sat down to watch the movie with their warm drinks, cuddled next to each other under a blanket.  
Neither one of them had felt this happy in a very long time. 

Tiny Tim wished for God to bless us all and the movie went to credits. Scully had been softly snoring with her head on Mulder’s shoulder for a while. He smiled down at her and stroked her face. Her eyes flew open in surprise and she asked,

“What did I miss?” 

“”Nothing much just the end of one of the most iconic Christmas movies,”he joked.

He stood up swooping her up in his arms.

“Mulder,put me down, I can walk,” Scully complained.

“Oh I’m totally aware of that, Woman.. You’re a sure shot and you actually shot me, so I never doubt your abilities.”

Scully laughed and relaxed into him as he carried her into the bedroom.  
He placed her on the floor as they reached the bed. She pulled down his neck and kissed him. Soon the matching pajamas were a puddle on the floor. They got into bed, slid under the covers, and made slow, sweet love. Just before he fell asleep, Mulder noticed the time on Scully’s alarm clock was turning to midnight.

”Merry Christmas, Scully,” he whispered into her ear. 

”Merry Christmas, Mulder,” a sleepy voice whispered back.

Scully awoke to sun streaming in the room, the warmth of a body next to her, and a morning erection poking her ass. She turned to look at Mulder. He was still sleeping peacefully with his mouth slightly open. He's such a beautiful man, Scully thought. She lifted his cover off him a bit and studied his body. His skin was soft and had a golden tone. His arms were perfectly muscular and he had just the right amount of hair on his chest. His half-erect penis was now, poking her stomach. She thought about how much she appreciated the skill of that particular body part. She kissed his cheek lightly and got up and changed into comfortable sweats, heading to the kitchen to make Christmas Breakfast.

Mulder woke up and immediately noticed the loss of Scully beneath his arm.  
He got up and used the bathroom and decided to take a quick shower. He realized he didn't bring any of his soap and shampoo, so he used Scully’s lemon shampoo and Strawberry body wash. He too dressed in sweats and found Scully in the kitchen, making pancakes and bacon. 

”Merry Christmas, Mulder” she said kissing him. You smell like me! Have some coffee”

“Everything looks great,” Mulder replied, “But you should have woke me up. I would have helped.”

Scully just smiled telling him to sit down. A big plate of pancakes and a smaller plate of bacon for Mulder was served. Mulder said he had an idea. He got some more of the chocolate-covered strawberries out and put them on the pancakes.  
They both enjoyed this treat. After they finished, they cleaned up and moved into the living room to open up presents, which they were both very excited about.

Mulder and Scully sat under the tree. It had a very nice outdoor pine Christmas scent. First, they gave each other their cards. Scully thought the message was perfect for them and loved Mulder’s own words, thanking her for always taking such great care of him. Mulder smiled at her card, which reflected their height difference. He read the message and told her she was his favorite person in the universe and beyond. 

Scully handed Mulder the first gift. He opened the box and found the beautiful sweater inside. 

“Thanks, Scully. It’s so nice and warm looking. Plus now I have something to wear today.”

He leaned over and kissed her, handing her the gift from Soma. 

“This is wrapped so nicely, Mulder.”

“ Well you’ll have to write a Thank you note to Kara for that, ” he laughed 

Scully carefully opened the box. Mulder was holding his breath as she pulled out the lilac robe and nightgown and held them up. 

“Mulder, this is beautiful. Thank you!”

Mulder released his breath and told her he couldn’t wait to see her in it. 

A bigger box was handed to Mulder. He lifted out the globe and examined it.

“This is awesome, Scully. It will look so good on my desk, well, when I clean it off”

Scully told him to press the button on the bottom and they watched it light up.

Mulder smiled in surprise, saying he was especially glad it included constellations. He handed Scully the large gift bag. She looked at it grinning like a kid and pulled out the wooden ship. She wore a confused expression until she saw the words ”The Pequot” on a gold plaque on the front. 

”Mulder!” she squealed. When she opened the little packages of the characters, her smile kept getting bigger. She took Moby Dick and the water out and set the whole thing up. She couldn't remember the last time she got such a fun gift. She grabbed Mulder and gave him a big kiss, saying she was amazed he found such a thing,

There were just two small presents left. They looked the same size.

”Let’s open these up together,” Mulder said.

They ripped the paper off and saw the name, Personal Rocks, on the boxes.  
Each of them became very curious. Mulder opened his and found a polished onyx stone engraved with the words,

”You are my Constant You are my Touchstone 

Scully had opened hers and found an amethyst stone ( her birthstone) saying the same words. They looked at each other, wide-eyed and quiet. Scully’s eyes were moist and Mulder’s were filled with love. They reached for each other had remained in each other’s arms for a long while.

Both Mulder and Scully were relieved about how well their gifts went over and very happy with the ones they received. They both went to her room to change into nicer things. Mulder looked handsome in his new green sweater, which did bring out the green in his hazel eyes. Scully put on a sapphire blue sweater that Mulder had never seen and he smiled his approval. 

It was after 2 pm. They had gotten up late and ate a big breakfast so they weren't hungry for lunch. Scully looked out the window and excitedly reported to Mulder that snowflakes were falling. They decided to take a walk. Strolling around Georgetown holding hands as snow fell on their faces, prompted Mulder to say.

”Scully, I feel like we’re in a Hallmark movie.”

She laughed and swatted him. Soon it was starting to get chilly, so they went back to the apartment and made some Hot Chocolate topped with some of the whipped cream. They had 2 more movies to watch. Mulder had brought, ”A Christmas Story” and Scully had a tape of ” It's a Wonderful Life” Keeping with the romantic mood of the afternoon, they decided on the Jimmy Stewart classic. Before they put the movie in Scully put a Roast Chicken in the oven for dinner, Mulder would help her with the mashed potatoes and string beans later.

They both enjoyed the movie and Mulder said the angel reminded him of Arthur Dales. The aroma of the roast chicken was making them hungry. They went into the kitchen to prepare the sides. Scully had peeled the potatoes and put them on a pot to boil along with the side of the pot cooking the string beans. When the potatoes were ready, Mulder mashed them and put butter on them. He also snuck some whipped cream out and added it to the bowl and then whipped it up. Scully's put seasoning on the beans and had taken out the chicken. Biscuits we're cooking in the oven.

They say down to eat their Christmas dinner. Scully had saved a good bottle of wine and poured some into their glasses. Mulder picked his glass up and toasted Scully. He said that this was the happiest Christmas he has since he was a kid. She toasted him back with a wish that both their future Christmases would be as happy as this one. Mulder commented,

”if we are spending them together, I'm sure they will be.”

They cleaned up and put ” A Christmas Story” on. Scully remarked how good the mashed potatoes were. She couldn't put her finger on why they tasted different. Mulder admitted he added whipped cream. Scully looked surprised and complimented him on being inventive. They were too full for dessert.  
Mulder put his arm around Scully and she snuggled closer to him. They enjoyed the movie but were looking forward to a romantic time later.

The movie ended and Scully told Mulder that she wanted to take a bath. She invited him to take it with her. Mulder wasn’t much of a bath person. His body was often too long for tubs. If he was sick with a fever, when they were out on a case, Scully often gently forced him into a cold bath, which was neither pleasant nor sexy. But this was an offer he couldn’t refuse. She filled the tub with warm water and bubbles. They undressed in the bedroom. He brought clean boxers into the bathroom and Scully brought nothing which happily surprised him. The tub was full and she told him to climb in first. She had a waterproof pillow he could lean against. She got in and sat between his legs with her back to him. 

This was hands down the best bath Mulder ever had. He got to wash her hair and rub a washcloth over her body. They switched positions and she did the same for him. They fooled around with the bubbles, laughing. She got out first and wrapped a towel around her body and he did the same. They dried themselves and brushed their teeth. Mulder put his boxers on and Scully told himself to wait in the bed for her. 

He sat in her bed, curious about what she was doing. He wondered if she would come out donning the green face mask. The door opened and Scully came into the room with the lilac lingerie set on. (She had hidden it in a cabinet in the bathroom.) Her dried hair looked soft and natural. Mulder marveled at how beautiful she looked. She got in bed and kneeled in front of him. She kissed him sweetly and said,

“I’d like to do something for you Mulder, well, for both of us, so just lay back and close your eyes.”

Mulder’s eyes shot back open as Scully started to kiss her way down his chest and abdomen. She reached her destination, pulled down his boxers, and fondled his growing penis. Mulder was moaning in pleasure when he felt her mouth around his cock. She sucked it then licked it all over. It was too big for her to completely take in, so she also stroked him with her hand as she moved her mouth up and down. Mulder was writhing and his eyes were rolling up under his lids. He didn’t want to come this way.

“Scully,” he croaked, “If you keep this up you’ll end me,so come back up here.”

She kissed his tip and moved back up. He hugged and kissed her with love and gratitude. He informed her it was her turn and like, his fantasy in the lingerie shop, slowly removed her robe and pulled her nightgown over her head. He put his head between her breasts, nuzzling them. He kissed her stomach and stuck  
his tongue in her belly button. Then he moved to her curls and kissed her opening. Her arousal smelled incredible. He began to insert his tongue licking her at first. Then he put her leg on his shoulder for better access and started pushing his tongue in as far as he could and swirling It around. Scully was enjoying this tremendously. This was the first time they tried this with each other and it felt so good. He put his thumb inside her and rubbed her clit. That put Scully over the edge and she was screaming his name and bucking into his mouth. He rode out her climax, then removed his tongue and scooter back up to her. He kissed her sloppily and she tasted herself.

Scully wanted Mulder to come too, so she motioned him to get on top of her. He slid his throbbing penis into her vagina. After several thrusts he was ready, so he put his head down and bit her nipple. It was enough for both of them and they climaxed together.

They laid naked next to each other and laughed about the amount of time her lingerie had stayed on her body. It was late and they both felt a stab of sadness that this holiday weekend was coming to an end. Even though there would be many other weekends, this time they spent had been so special. They never had this much uninterrupted time together and they were falling even more in love with each other. They fell asleep holding hands and moved later into their favorite spooning position.

They woke up Sunday and took a shower together. Mulder dressed in the sweats he wore briefly the day before and Scully dresses casually as well. They ate leftover pancakes with the rest of the strawberries and whipped cream. Scully was doing a wash and told Mulder to give her any of his dirty clothes. He gave her a shirt, pair of jeans, the pajamas Maggie gave him, and two pairs of boxers, laughing when she took them. She felt a warm domestic feeling, she never felt before with Mulder. She looked back at him and smiled fondly.

The day went by quickly. They went for another walk and had some soup and crackers and leftover pigs in the blanket as a late lunch/early dinner. Both of them agreed Mulder would go home tonight. They were due back at work and felt their slow time was ending. Mulder didn’t bring any suits for work with him so that was another reason. They watched an SNL special on TV and then it was time for him to get going. He packed up his freshly washed and dried clothes and his presents. Mulder and Scully looked at each other and smiled, their eyes speaking words of love. He put his arms around her and said.

“Thank you for giving me the best Christmas I ever had. Mostly, Scully,  
Thank you for your love. It has made me happier than I thought possible.”

Scully hugged him tightly and said,

“Mulder, being able to tell you that I love you and knowing you love me has been such a relief. This weekend was so wonderful and it has confirmed for me that this is what I want. I feel this is just the beginning for us”

He hugged her back and they kissed lovingly. She smiled and said.

“Goodnight, Mulder. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“ ‘Night Scully.” 

He went to his car feeling an inner joy he wasn’t familiar with and a true optimism about his and their future.

.l


End file.
